


Secrets

by the_fangirl_freak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dean in Love, Deans only trying to do what's best, I suck at tags, M/M, Possible smut, Secrets, angst in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_freak/pseuds/the_fangirl_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a secret. He is hidden in plain sight. No one will ever know.</p><p>Except the attractive new kid Dean Winchester.</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester has a secret. He is hidden in plain sight. No one will ever know.</p><p>He is here to take care of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Destiel fic! It'll be slow but that's only because I'm going to really try to improve my writing here. Hope you enjoy it!

The boy took a step forward challenging Castiel. 

" _Tsk tsk tsk._ Come on now Michael, we all know how this is going to turn out." Castiel taunted.

"With you on the ground bleeding?" Michael ventured.

"Mmm close..." Castiel reared back and punched Michael in the face. The contact made a satisfying crunch. Michael hit the floor with a thud, his eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness.

"And THAT my fellow classmates, is why you don't screw with my Cas here." Meg smiled, her eyes glowing wickedly. She was much shorter than Castiel, raising up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. After a few seconds she nipped at Castiel's lips before pulling away. "See ya after school." Meg winked as she walked off, her hair and hips swaying as she went.

Castiel was only half aware that the people around him were clapping. Castiel smiled and bowed before heading to the principals office.

 

Two day suspension. He'd gotten worse for a lot less. After all, Michael deserved that hit, he had tried screwing around with Anna. First rule of Milton High School: Don't mess with the Novak's.

The Novak's were a group of siblings Gabriel, Castiel and Hannah, who were twins, Anna, and Naomi.

Gabriel was the oldest, he had graduated two years ago. He was the class clown always sent to the office for messing around just a little too much. Castiel and Hannah, now seniors were the ones who ran the school. They were the ones no one messed with. Hannah was the girl everyone loved. She was outgoing, a part of every athletic thing the school would allow her to be in, which was everything because she broke records in all categories. Castiel was the protective one. The big brother, he was a writer, an artist, and a lady-killer. Which is why he had Meg Masters wrapped around his finger. Anna was a junior, she was blunt; if you want the truth she's the one to go too, and everyone ate it up. Lastly, little Naomi, who was only seven but had more personality than half the world combined. She was too smart for her own good and everyone knew she'd go far in life.

Castiel walked through the front doors of the school, the sun blinding him. He pulled out his sunglasses and reached into his pocket for his keys. As he walked he fumbled for his car key.

Someone slammed into him knocking his keys to the ground.

"What the hell?" Castiel cursed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Says you. You were the one looking down." The voice shot back. It was rough but steady.

Castiel bent down to retrieve his keys and stood up to face the stranger, but he was already opening the front door of the school.

"Coward." Castiel mumbled to himself. He walked to his car, shoving the key into the white porsche. The engine rumbled to life. He still had two hours before he had to pick Meg up. He decided to go for a drive. 

********

He hadn't even walked into the school before he had "accidently" slammed into one of the Novak's. His dark hair was wild. This one, was Castiel, the dangerous one. The one he needed to watch carefully.

"Dean Winchester?" the front desk lady asked.

"Yep, that's me." Dean smiled and winked. Making the receptionist roll her eyes.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Would you like a tour before you go?" Her voice was dull but her face was a mask of happiness. Dean opened his mouth to say no but an idea came into his head.

"I would love one." Dean replied sweetly.

The receptionist picked up her phone and said the perfect words.

"Please send Hannah Novak to the front office." There was a pause before she hung up. "Hannah will be your guide today, one of our best students, she's won many awards for breaking athletic records." The woman was now smiling. Funny how a Novak can weasel her way into anyone's heart.

The clicking of heels alerted him to her presence. Dean turned and had to admit, it was no wonder people fell for her she was beautiful. Her shoulder length hair was perfectly curled, her eyes a bright blue that could bring any boy to their knees. It also didn't help that she had on a very revealing dress that came mid-thigh and very low cut. Dean stared at the flowery pattern before his eyes returned to hers. She smiled and beckoned him to follow her.

"I'm Hannah, I'll save you the boring details they all seem to brag about." She rolled her eyes. "So, you are?"

"Ah, Dean Winchester just moved up from Texas."

"Oh, nice. Well Dean, welcome to Milton High!"

"Hey! Novak!" A boy holding a tissue to his nose yelled.

"So right this way, we can visit the lunchroom first." Hannah continued, ignoring the boy. One of the boys standing next to the one with the broken nose spoke up.

"Michael, man, she's not going to understand unless you say her real name."

"Oh yeah I forgot." There was a long pause. "HEY! SLUT!"

At that Hannah stopped, her jaw clinching. But as quickly as she stopped she threw a smile onto her face and turned.

"Oh, you were talking to me? I thought you were talking to the Novak who just bashed your face in. My mistake." Hannah whipped back around and continued walking. Dean after recovering from his surprise followed.

"Um, you wanna talk about it?"

"Excuse me?" Hannah was borderline hateful.

"Nevermind. It's just, uh, I was wondering how he broke his nose."

"My brother punched him. Not saying why. All you need to know is he deserved it."

"Understood." Dean replied. So that was why Castiel had been leaving, he had probably gotten suspended. Damn, that slowed things down a bit.

Hannah led Dean around the entire school without anymore interruptions and when it was done she walked him to the door.

"Nice meeting you Dean, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya" Dean waved and walked out to the parking lot.

As he drove, Dean couldn't help but laugh at the fact Castiel had broken a kids nose, and it was probably from that Michael kid messing with Hannah. The only bad thing was that when Dean went to go after Hannah he would see that dark side of Castiel. Michael walked away with a broken nose. Dean wondered briefly what it would be like if he failed his mission. 

 

As Dean opened the door he heard his dad shuffling around in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Dean called out. There was a thump and then John Winchester stood a few feet away from Dean.

"How'd it go? Did you find them?" His eyes looked hungry. No _Hey how was your day_ or _Glad your home._ Everything was strictly business.

"Yes. Well, two of them Hannah and Castiel."

"The twins. Good."

"Castiel seemed to have gotten in a fight though, broke a kids nose."

John slightly nodded as if it was just a minor detail.

"Well, you know what you need to do." John held the question in his eyes.

"Yes, Dad. We've been over this." Pause. "Where's Sammy?"

"Upstairs." John replied and then turned on his heels, walking back to the kitchen.

Dean walked up the stairs and knocked in Sam's door.

"Yeah?"

Dean opened the door and walked in. Sam was sitting in the floor clacking on his laptop.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"Eh, Gabe is at college in New York, Hannah has a crap ton of awards. Everything from Softball to Volleyball."

"Well with her...talents it's no wonder." Dean walked across the room sitting in a the computer Sam never used.

"Yeah. Well, Anna doesn't have anything of value. She's on honor roll, smart girl knows how to hide. Naomi is the same way."

"And Castiel?"

"Suspended 12 times for fighting, but he's also won a lot of writing awards and art shows. I've seen some of his stuff, it is really impressive. He's going to be the most difficult to get but you can do it."

"The parents?"

"I don't know Dean, it's like they don't exist. There are a few pictures but nothing online that says what they do and no past history."

"I can work with that. Thanks Sammy." Dean got up walking to the door.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to do it? When?"

"When I get their trust, and then one at a time."

"I don't know about this Dean, technically they've never even done anything. Seems like we're the bad guys."

Dean had thought that many times on his way to do this mission. But John had said it was necessary.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me Sammy."

"No, I just...we're abusing the job if they've never even done anything."

"Doesn't mean they won't. It's already been decided Sam. The Novak's must be destroyed."

With that Dean walked out, closing the door behind him.     


	2. Stop and Stare

For the next two days Dean attended his classes. Prob & Stats first period then Study Hall on to English, Chemistry, and lastly, Auto Class. Dean liked having Auto last it made the day go by pretty fast.

On the third day which was a Thursday, Castiel walked into Dean's first period math class. He sat down in the empty seat and began on the assignment that was on the board. Castiel's hair was shaggy, it hung down to where Dean couldn't see his eyes. For some reason that bothered Dean.

"Hey." Dean was startled that he had spoken. Castiel turned his head slightly, implying that he was listening. "Uh, sorry about the other day."

Castiel's eyes darted to Deans face. His eyes were a brilliant blue.

Castiel's eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"I was the one who rammed into you in the parking lot." Dean explained.

Castiel slowly nodded and returned to working on his paper.

"This is usually when you say 'Oh it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going.'" Dean's voice escalated when he mimicked Castiel's voice.

Castiel's lips turned up at the corners.

"Usually, yeah." Castiel's voice was deeper than Dean thought, it send chills down his spine. His eyes looked back up at Dean and stared until a substitute walked in and announced his presence.

"Gooooood Morning everyone Mrs.Price isn't here today so she had the assignment on the board for you to do, due at the end of class."

The substitute walked the the back of the room and sat down at Mrs.Price's desk.

"So, whats you're name then?" Castiel asked.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And you are?" Dean asked the question because implying he already knew would be weird.

"Castiel Novak. Remember that. You'll hear it a lot."

"And why is that?"

Castiel actually laughed.

"You'll figure it out."

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"So Cas, can I call you Cas?"

"You may not."

"Well, I'm going to."

Castiel huffed out a laugh.

"Guess I can't stop you."

"Nope. So _Cas,_ I believe I met your sister the other day."

Castiel stiffened at that.

"She gave me a tour of the school." Dean added quickly. "You two look a lot alike."

"That's usually how twins work."

"Usually." Dean shot back. Castiel laughed a little at that. Dean ignored the feeling of pleasure that shot through him. "So, how do you do this?"

"The assignment?"

"Yeah, I mean I just started two days ago and we're halfway through second semester. I've never had Stats before."

Castiel bit his lip and had a look of concentration.

"Well, In that case you need to start at the beginning of the course. You're going to need a tutor."

"I figured as much, who would be willing to teach me?"

Pause.

"I can." Castiel shrugged.

"Awesome, when do we start?"

"Well I have to pick up Naomi from school after this so one of us could go to the others house."

Deans pulse hiccupped.

"Could we do your house? We're still in the process of moving." _Nice save Winchester._

"Yeah sure." Castiel scribbled his phone number on to a piece of paper and slid it to Dean "Call at 3:30 I should be back by then."

Dean nodded and Castiel turned back to his paper. Besides small chatter the rest of the class was quiet.

The bell rang and Dean gathered up his stuff.

"Hey!" Dean looked up at a boy who was extremely thin his hair parted to the side. He was wearing jeans and green plaid shirt.

"Uh, Hey?"

"I saw you talking to Novak, Be careful."

"Careful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, He looks nice but people around him usually get punched within the first 48 hours of knowing him."

"Garth?" Garth's eyes widened and he stilled. Castiel wrapped an arm around the small kid.

"Uh...Um...Hey Castiel!" Garth tried sounding strong but his voice quivered.

"Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Mhmm.."

"Stop passing rumors about me to people." Castiel's voice was strong and slightly venomous.

"Yeah, yeah no problem."

"Good boy, go on to class." Garth half ran out of the class. Castiel's eyes followed him. "My apologies Dean."

"No problem." Dean decided to keep one eye open at all times. Castiel seemed like there was more to his story then Dean had read up on.

"Where are you going now?"

"Study Hall."

"Me too. Come on then." Castiel turned and made his way toward the door. Dean picked up his stuff and followed.

********

Castiel opened the door to Study hall let Dean go in first.

"Hey Novak!" A boy with blonde hair waved him over.

Castiel shook his head no and the other boy shrugged and turned to talk to the girl beside him.

"Sit here. I'll be back." Dean sat and Castiel walked over to the kid who called his name.

"What?" Castiel set his palms down on the end of the table.

"Rumor has it, if I screw your sister you'll get jealous."

Castiel felt his blood start boiling.

"And why would I be jealous?" Castiel made his voice deadly calm and quiet.   

The kid swallowed and then cleared his throat.

"Because you're a queer." He tried matching Castiel's tone.

"Your point?" The kid blinked like he had expected Castiel to deny it.

"I just-"

"Sh." Castiel put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk and I'll let you keep your nice shiny teeth."

He couldn't loose his temper again. Dean was sitting just a few tables away.

Castiel winked and walked away. Dean's eyes were scanning the first chapter of the Stats book.

"So before you come to my house I need to know a little about you."

"Its studying, not a date." Dean smiled. Castiel looked at the ceiling trying to ignore the disappointment he felt.

"Well I can't just invite  _anyone_ over."

"You first." Dean challenged.

"Castiel James Novak. Born on November 20th. I write and read a lot. Plan on going to college for a Literature degree. I have too many siblings. Gabriel, Hannah, Anna and Naomi." _I have a secret that would make you run._ "And you?"

"Dean Winchester. Born January 24th. I work on cars a lot. I don't think I am going to college but my brother Sammy is. He's a smart kid, lawyer type."

"Good enough for me."

*********

Dean also happened to have English with Castiel. And just in that one class it was obvious Cas excelled in it in every way.

"Dude how do you do that?" Dean asked with amazement.

Castiel shook his head and laughed but didn't answer the question.

Deans last two classes of the day did not have Castiel in them and when the final bell rang Dean walked the hallway to his locker. As he opened it he saw Castiel talking to a girl with long wavy brown hair. She looked pissed. She was waving her arms around and Castiel's face remained emotionless. She raised her hand to hit him but Cas caught her wrist and held it before she jerked away. She stomped off and Castiel looked up and saw Dean staring. He made a face as if to say 'I don't know what that was.' Dean smiled and closed his locker. Digging his phone out of his pocket he shot Sam a text.

"Be home Late"

**"Where are you going?"**

Dean wasn't sure why he lied. To his own brother as a matter of fact.

"Just for a drive"

**"Okay, See you later."**

When Dean closed his locker he looked over to where Cas had been. Only he was still there. Still watching Dean. His expression unreadable.

Dean felt the blood rush to his face. his hands

********

Him and Meg were over. Apparently, that stupid kid had announced to everyone that he was gay. It didn't bother him, he just dated Meg because he was bored.

But now, he may or may not have had his eyes set on a new target.

He was still staring at Dean when he looked up from his phone. When his eyes met Castiel's, his face turned a light shade of red. Dean closed his locker and walked past Castiel his eyes never leaving Castiel's until he was past. Castiel smiled and walked behind Dean to the parking lot.

"3:30. Don't forget." Castiel said as he passed Dean. Something told Castiel Dean wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop and Stare by OneRepublic
> 
> I think I'm going to stick with them they have good song titles :)
> 
> Please comment how I am doing I'm really unsure about this story.


	3. Goodbye Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the piano scene Castiel plays the song River Flows In You by Yiruma

At precisely 3:30 Dean dialed the number on the piece of paper. On the third ring Castiel answered.

"Right on time." His voice was lighter than it was at school. Dean looked at his watch, it was still 3:30. Maybe he should have waited a little more before calling.

"Ah, yeah, so, what are we doing?" The other boy was quiet for a moment. "Cas?"

"Yeah, sorry, What?" God could this be anymore awkward?

"Where am I suppose to be going?" Dean asked, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. Castiel gave him directions and as it turns out only lives on the next street over. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was good that Cas lived close but bad because if John found how close they were, it could end badly. But this was Deans shot at keeping an eye on the Novak's. It was the best shot he had anyway.

As Dean pulled in in his '67 Impala he knew his car was ancient compared to the cars in their driveway. Dean looked at the other houses and saw that his car was probably the oldest on the entire street. They all had big fancy cars that were brand new. Dean was suddenly unsure how he felt about this.

"Dean?" Cas called from the porch. Dean looked over and saw him going down the stairs. "Dude, nice ride!"

Dean got out of his car and walked around to where Cas was leaned forward looking at the shiny paint job.

"Really? I get the feeling people around here wouldn't like it." Dean chuckled. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well half the people around here are total pricks so..." Cas straightened. "Come on in."

********

Cas held the door open for Dean for the second time that day. Deans eyes wondered around the houses large living room. His eyes locked on a large grand piano in the corner.

"You play?" asked Dean.

"Everyone has a instrument in this house, this is mine." Dean walked over and skimmed his fingers over the keys. "Do you play?"

"When my mom was alive we use to play all the time together." Deans eyes clouded over.

"I'm sorry." Cas whispered.

"Nah man, you're good." Dean had a faint smile on his lips. Castiel walked around him and sat at the bench, placed his fingers on the keys and began playing. The song started slow but picked up after a few measures. Castiel loved playing this song but never played when anyone else was watching. This time he felt as if Dean needed to hear this. He wanted to share this song. It was too beautiful not to share with him.

********

Castiel's fingers danced over the keys. The music filled the large room. After a few second Dean recognized the song. He sat down beside Castiel and began playing the lower partial. He hadn't played in so long, yet it felt like he had never stopped. He didn't want to stop. The two parts seemed to dance together. Dean smiled at the crescendo and looked over at Castiel whose eyes were filled with something Dean couldn't pinpoint. Happiness? Sadness? What was he feeling? Dean didn't realize he had stopped playing until Castiel had taken over both parts. Instead of joining back in Dean watched and listened. His heart swelled with something he once again, did not recognize. It amazed him how music could make someone feel. It brought out the feelings you wanted to hide, and shared them with whoever was listening.

The song slowed and as Castiel let the last note ring he looked over at Dean. Their eyes met. Dean felt his heart hitch. Castiel bit his bottom lip. The silence in the room was overpowering.

"I've not played in so long." Dean confessed. Castiel smiled and shook his head.

"Well you played very well. I was a bit surprised." Castiel teased.

"Shut up. We need to get started on Stats. I don't feel like repeating it next year."

"Right. Follow me we can go to the kitchen."

Dean got up and followed Cas to the kitchen that was probably just as big, if not bigger than the living room. As Dean got out his books Cas opened the refrigerator and got out two cans of Coke.

"So, what does everyone else play?"

"Gabriel plays guitar. Hannah the cello, Anna the flute, and Naomi is starting on violin."

"Wow, do you all ever play together?"

"Only on like special occasions. Me and Hannah play together sometimes but it's pretty rare."

"Like the Piano Guys?" Dean asked. Castiel laughed.

"Yeah like the Piano Guys."

 

Castiel and Dean worked on Stats until Dean got a message from Sam.

**"Are you coming home sometime today?"**

Dean looked at the time. 5:34

"Be Home soon." He texted back.

"Need to go?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I probably should." Dean replied. Neither of them moved.

"CASSIEEEE!!!!" Cas cringed at the little girls squeal. Dean blinked a few times.

"Cassie?" Dean chuckled.

"Shut up. Yes Naomi?" Cas called back.

A little girl with hair a shade lighter than Cas' and eyes a shade darker ran in and abruptly stopped when she saw Dean.

"Who are you?" Her nose scrunched up.

"Naomi this is Dean Winchester, he's a friend from school."

Naomi stared at him for a moment before smiling and then turned to Cas.

"I am hungry. Naomi needs food!"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"And what does Naomi want to eat?"

"Grilled Cheese!"

"You had a grilled cheese sandwich yesterday." Cas sounded a bit tired this time. "And the day before that."

"And I want another grilled cheese!" She half whined.

"Okay, okay! I'll call you down when it's done. Do Hannah and Anna want one too?" Cas asked. Naomi blinked before turning on her heels and after a few seconds of silence Naomi yelled that 'no they did not want another grilled cheese'. Dean laughed out loud this time.

"I'm not even kidding she's had the same dinner for two weeks now."

"You always fix it?" Dean asked. Castiel tensed up at the question.

"Usually yes." There was a tone to the answer that said he wasn't going to explain. Dean wondered briefly where the 'parents' were. "Would you like one?" Cas was back to his normal self. Dean really needed to go back home.

"Sure." Dean replied. Cas turned and got down a pan. "I can help."

"Thanks if you want to grab the cheese out of the refrigerator. In the shelf of the door."

Dean grabbed the cheese and walked over to the stove. Cas pulled out 6 slices of bread. Dean unwrapped the cheese and handed it to Cas.

Once they were done Cas walked to the stairs and called for Naomi. Cas walked over to the table and sat down in front of Dean. Naomi scrambled down the stairs grabbed her plate from the counter and then ran over and kissed Cas on the cheek before taking her place beside Dean. Dean looked up at Cas with a questioning look. Cas just shrugged and smiled. Naomi talked the entire time. Not that Dean minded this little girl was smart. He liked hearing what she had to say. She talked about everything. She asked Cas and Dean questions about random stuff, and once she had finished her sandwich she dropped her plate in the sink, bowed, and then ran up the stairs.

"How old is she again?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Seven." Cas smiled.

"Good Lord she's smart!" Dean laughed.

"Oh believe me, I know. She's going to go far in life I know that much."

Dean felt a little stab of guilt at what he was REALLY here to do. That didn't include Naomi going far. What was he doing? He was letting Naomi get to him and he was making friends with Castiel. Focus Dean mentally yelled at himself. Dean felt himself straighten.

"I should probably get going Sam will wonder where I am." Dean stood, taking the dishes to the sink. Cas followed and then took the lead as he led him to the door.

"Same time tomorrow or...?" Cas left the question hanging.

_No._ "Yeah, totally." _Damn it._

Dean got in his car and drove away from the Novak house.

********

Cas watched as his car drove away. He turned towards his house.

"Dean Winchester huh?"

Cas looked up. Hannah was staring at him.

"What?"

"That's your new chew toy? Careful with him, I get the impression there is more to his story. We wouldn't want Anna to have to fix anything."

"Mind your own business Hannah."

Hannah shrugged and walked inside.

"Whatever you say Cassie."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, I'm really unsure about this story


	4. All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on the delay, been busy :)

Dean noticed that week that anytime Cas was at school he was a total dick, but off campus, Cas was like literally the complete opposite.

That afternoon, as Dean as Cas sat at the Kitchen table, Cas watched at Dean worked through a problem. Dean stopped abruptly.

"Everything okay?" Cas's eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah." Dean couldn't decipher the look on Castiel's face.

"You don't have to answer this but, I've noticed that you're like two different people."

Castiel didn't say anything.

"Like at school you seem...mean, but we get here and you're..." Dean was at a loss or words. Loveable? Sweet? "Different."

Castiel licked his lips and clasped his hands together.

"I'm sorry Cas, its none of my business."

"No," _Ouch._ "But, I feel like I should tell you." Dean nodded, not saying anything. "Ever since Gabe...messed up, I guess, everyone has looked to me. And being gay, in high school, doesn't exactly give someone good credits. So when it was left to me to take care of everyone I built this wall. I dated Meg because she was a girl and I picked fights so people would know not to mess with me or my family. I protect them, that's all there is to it."

"And who protects you?" Dean asked. Cas's eyes met Deans and they looked at each other for several seconds. Dean thought they were going to kiss but suddenly Cas stood up.

"I'm tired of doing math, lets do something else." Cas said and Dean laughed.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well, you've only seen two rooms in my house. Lets go on a tour."

"Sounds good to me."

Cas motioned for Dean to follow him as they walked Cas pointed out some random things on the bottom floor of the house before walking up the stairs.

"So, this is the top floor, here's the bathroom." Cas pushed the door open and the picture perfect bathroom was exposed. "And then this," he motioned at the next door over, "is Hannah and Anna's room." Cas knocked and a few seconds later Anna opened the door.

"What do you want Castiel? Oh, hello." Anna straightened up. "Who are you."

"Ah, Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Hm. Well nice to meet you." Anna looked Dean up and down once.

"Anna." Castiel's voice held a warning tone. "I was just showing Dean around." Anna pouted slightly. She looked into Castiel's eyes. Castiel juggled his weight on each foot and cleared his throat. "And, were moving on." Castiel turned at Dean followed. He heard Anna snicker before closing her door.

"Here's Naomi's room." This door was opposite of Hannah and Anna's. Castiel knocked and immediately Naomi answered.

"DEAN!" she screeched as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Deans waist.

"Oh, hey Naomi."

"Cassie! group hug!" She demanded.

"That's okay Nay I-" Cas was cut off when Naomi walked over and grabbed Cas dragging him over. Cas and Dean were ungracefully slammed together. Castiel's face went blood red. Dean turned his face opposite of Cas's, trying to hide his own blush. After a few seconds, Naomi backed up and looked up at Dean.

"Want to play with me?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Cas answered, "I'm showing Dean around."

"Oh, are you going to show him your room?" she asked. For some reason the sentence made Dean's stomach flutter and his heart beat faster.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

She nodded and turned, going back into her room, which was obviously covered in almost entirely pink.

"Anyway, moving along." The door beside Naomi's was next.

"This is, was, Gabe's room. But since he's moved out we made it into a music room. Castiel turned the silver knob and walked in. If all the other rooms were this big Dean might get lost. It was big enough to have another grand piano, a cello, a few cases, a drum set and music stands, and a wall of books which Dean noticed were all music books.

"Holy shit." Dean whispered. Castiel laughed lightly.

"Sorry if it's...overwhelming." Castiel whispered back.

"No! I just, wow." Castiel laughed again. "So is piano the only thing you play?"

"No, I play a little bit of everything."

"We're just going to have to have a day where we play music. It's been decided."

Castiel rolled his eyes but said okay and then walked out of the room to continue the tour. At the end of the hallway another door stood. "That's just a random closet, it's kinda packed so I'll spare you the mess."

Something told Dean that wasn't JUST a closet. That, was a secret door and he knew it. Deans guard flew back up around him. He was forgetting that this was the Novak's house. He needed to remember why he was here. _Get a grip Winchester!_

"And this would be my room." Castiel put his hand on the knob but hesitated on turning it. "Excuse the mess. I've been working on stuff."

Dean nodded and Castiel opened the door and walked in. The walls were covered with paper. Some had extensive drawings, others little doodles. There were empty canvas's everywhere just waiting for someone to paint on them. There was a large desk that had cans of pencils and paint brushes.  A full size bed sat in the corner unmade. Beside the bed was a long three shelf bookcase completely filled.

"Wow, Cas, you did all of this?"

He nodded.

"You seriously have to give me some of your talents." 

Castiel laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want it. I get ONE idea and spend hours and hours working and then days trying to pick it all up."

"Totally worth it though."

"Yeah, I guess."

********

Cas and Dean continued to meet after school, nearly everyday, for weeks. In the beginning Dean told himself he was going to keep an eye on the Novaks. But now, he knew it was because he wanted to see Cas. Each time he went they worked on Stats and now Dean was making an A in the class. It was only two weeks until the final and Cas was helping him study. Although today not much studying was getting done.

"What do you mean you've never seen Doctor Who?" Castiel half yelled.

"I mean, I haven't had the time." Dean shot back

"Yet you seem to have the time to watch The Princess bride and marathon all the Star Wars movies."

"That's different." Dean crossed his arms.

"Please, enlighten me on why that is." Cas matched Deans posture. Dean sat there staring at Cas for a few moments trying to come up with something. "Mhm, that's what I thought. No excuses Dean Winchester. Follow me." Cas got up and started to walk towards the living room. He turned when he realized Dean wasn't following. Cas walked up to dean and grabbed his hand, yanking him up off the chair at the kitchen table. He dragged Dean all the way into the living room and shoved him down on the couch. Dean tried to hide the blush that rose to his face. If only that were a shove he hadn't walked away from.

"Hey Cassie?"

"Yes Naomi?"

"Hannah wants me to ask you guys a question." Her little girl voice was all seriousness.

"Okay, what is it?"

Naomi cleared her throat and the turned to face Dean.

"Do you like each other? Like, LIKE LIKE each other?"

Dean froze.

"What?" Dean asked looking up at Cas he had gone completely still.

"Naomi!" Castiel finally managed to get out.

"I'm just the messenger here, but don't think I haven't noticed the way you two act."

Castiel opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it.

"Well?" she asked. Her hands were on her hips. Dean stood and walked over beside Castiel.

"Yes. I like like Castiel." Dean replied.

"HA! I KNEW IT! HANNAH DEAN LIKES CAS!" Naomi ran off screaming for her sisters.

As soon as Naomi was out of sight Cas slowly turned and looked at Dean.

"Are...Are you serious?" Cas has a look that was a mixture of hope and fear. Dean just stood there and nodded a little his face heating up. Somewhere in the distance Dean heard Anna and Hannah saying something about asking Cas if he felt the same. Despite the three sets of footsteps coming their way, Dean and Cas kept looking into each others eyes. Dean was about to take a step away when Cas reached out with both hands grabbing the sides of Deans face and bringing his lips to Deans.

"Well I think that answers that question."

Cas pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"We'll just, be outside if you need us." One of them said. Dean didn't care. He just grabbed Cas and pulled him back. Their lips locking again. Dean licked his way into Cas' mouth. Castiel moaned and tightened his grip on Deans shirt.

Something started vibrating in Deans pants. Castiel froze and then backed up.

"Uh, your phone?"

Deans face reddened but he dug the phone out of his pocket.

"What do you want Sammy?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I...was running."

Castiel snorted and Dean punched him.

"Running? You went running?" Sam's voice was flat.

"I...Run."

"Mhmm, Kay, well dad went out on a hunt and won't be back till next week so bring food home."

"Okay I will." Dean hung up.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Cas said. You could've cut the air with a knife the awkwardness was so thick.

"So, what does this mean?" Castiel asked. He gestured between them

"It means, we certainly aren't just friends." Dean laughed nervously.

"And are you okay with that?"

 _No._ "Hell Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!
> 
> All Fall Down- OneRepublic


	5. Can't Stop

There were three things Dean Winchester knew: One, that he was here on a mission. Two, that he had somehow fallen in love with someone. Three, that he had failed his mission by incidentally falling in love with the very person he was suppose to end. How exactly do you explain to a bloody thirsty father that you're in love with a 'monster'.

Dean and Castiel hadn't known each other much more than four months but Dean felt as if he knew Castiel better than anyone. Despite the fact that Castiel was hiding a major secret, he couldn't make himself be mad because wasn't he doing the exact same thing? Dean needed someone to talk to. He felt as if he were going to explode. Which is why, as usual he went to Sam.

 

"Hey Sammy?" Dean peaked in the door and saw Sam was on the phone. That was odd he was never on the phone. Sam held up a finger telling Dean to hang on. Dean walked in closed the door behind him and sat down in the computer desk chair across from where Sam was laying.

"How about tonight at 6:30?" Pause. "Okay, see you then, bye." Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. "What do you need."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"You're a really bad liar. Come on, tell me." Dean coaxed. Sam sighed but then said a name.

"Jessica."

"A girl? Atta boy! Going on a date tomorrow?"

"Yes. Enough of that though, what's up?" Sam sat up and faced Dean. Dean was suddenly nervous. What if he told John? Sam wouldn't do that right?

"I uh, may have started a relationship."

"You're shitting me!" Sam's eyes went wide and a smile expanded over his face.

"Nope. But they're are some, issues." Dean's heart was pounding. 

"Okay? Like what?"

Dean took a very, very deep breath and then let it out.

"I'm kinda in love with a Novak."

Sam's smile faltered a little.

"Okay, NOW you're shitting me."

Dean shook his head.

"Hannah or Anna?"

Dean had somehow forgotten the shock that not only was he dating a Novak, but that it was also the big brother.

"Neither."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. Dean saw a few seconds later as the light bulb clicked on.

"Holy shit."

"Can you stop saying the exact same word?"

"Fine, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THIKING?"

"I-I don't know! It just happened!" Dean stuttered.

"What just HAPPENED?"

"I kissed him."

Sam let out a long breath and ran a hand through his too long hair.

"Damn it Dean, what are you going to do?"

"Are you going to tell?"

"No."

"I'll understand if you do."

"But I won't tell."

"Really Sammy I under-"

"DEAN!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell dad."

Den took a moment to process this. Wasn't going to tell? Sam would keep his secret? Dean had another secret, and he'd dragged Sam in. Again.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, Dean, I know you. I know that if you truly believed they were bad you'd do something. And on top of that you've fallen in love with the big brother-"

"Cas."

"What?"

"His name is Cas."

"Oh dear God, you've got a nickname for him." Sam closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then laughed. He laughed so hard tears ran down his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Dean questioned.

"Because! You my friend, are a lovesick puppy!"

"I am not!"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Green."

Sam laughed again. Harder this time.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Dean, your eyes are green!"

"So?"

"So why do you think it's his favorite color?"

"Oh."

Sam laughed for a few more seconds and then wiped away the remaining tears.

"Okay so, what do we tell dad?"

"I-I don't know..." Dean whispered. The mood in the room went from comical to dark.

"He'll loose his mind."

"Yeah, thanks Sammy."

"Sorry, it's just, not only are you in love with a boy, but THE Novak. Dean why did you have to go and do this? Couldn't you have just liked ANY other person?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his had no.

"I want to meet him."

"What?"

"Cas, I want to meet him. Dad is going to be gone till next Wednesday so invite him over for dinner tonight."

Dean pulled out his phone and clicked on Castiel's name.

**Hey.**

_**Hello Dean.** _

**Question.**

_**???** _

**Would you like to come over for dinner? My dads not home but my brother Sam is, he wanted to meet you.**

**_What time?_ **

**Six?**

**_See you then Dean :)_ **

"Let's get to working!"

Dean couldn't help but smile. The two people Dean loved the most were going to meet.

**********

Castiel sat his phone down. He was still smiling. Six o'clock. Two hours and he could see Dean again. Castiel's face dropped. He was meeting his brother as well. He needed to look nice. Castiel ran to the bathroom and took a shower when he was done he checked the time 4:49. He also saw he had a new message from Dean. It was his address. Castiel smiled as he fixed his hair and dressed in khaki pants and a blue button up that he had always heard made his eyes stand out. By now it was 5:15 and Castiel was sure time was going impossibly slow just to mess with him. Dean wouldn't mind if he was early right? Castiel grabbed his keys and walked out of his room.

"Well, well, well, someone's looking snazzy."

Castiel jumped at the voice behind him.

"Where are you off to?"

"Dean asked me to dinner."

Anna smiled and sighed happily. She walked over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair looks good like this." Castiel could feel his hair was messed up. He reached up to smooth it down. "I'm telling you Cassie he'll love it!"

Castiel rolled his eyes before turning and walking down their steps. Once he had reached the bottom Anna called out to him.

"You deserve it ya know?

"Deserve what?"

"To be in love."

"I'm not in love."

"You totally are." And with that she turned around and walked into her room.

 

When Castiel pulled into Deans driveway he suddenly nervous. Was this too dressy? What would Sam think? What would Dean think?!

"Cas?"

Castiel snapped out of his dream state and looked up at the small house. Dean stood on the front porch in black pants and a white button up with a red tie. Dean walked down to  car and Cas couldn't help it.

"Holy shit."

Dean quirked his eyebrows up.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"You look fucking amazing." Dean yanked the door open and pulled Cas out. The door closed and Castiel barely got out the words 'so do you' before Dean had shoved him into the side of his car and his lips crashed against Castiel's own.

After a few seconds Dean pulled away. Castiel was sure he saw stars.

"Come on in." As they walked Dean apologized. "I'm sorry if it's too small for you." Castiel stopped.

"What?"

"It's just, my house is like a quarter of the size."

"I don't even care about the size. In fact, I love it."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again before dragging him inside. When they got inside Sam was setting the table but there were only two plates. Sam must have seen the look on Deans face.

"I have a date with Jessica remember? I still wanted to meet Cas though." Dean nodded but didn't argue. "We still have 15 minutes until dinner so we can just hang out and then I'll leave."

Once they had settled Cas and Sam started talking and really hit it off. Castiel really liked Sam, he could get along just fine with him and by his behavior Sam liked Cas too. Dean idly sat by watching as Sam and Cas talked. Castiel saw the look in his eyes and knew that this was a very important thing that he and Sam got along.

After the 15 minutes was up Sam got up and walked to the door.

"Please don't destroy anything I don't need dad to be upset." Sam's voice was serious but his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Just go on your date with your girlfriend already!"

"She's not m girlfriend!"

"She totally is."

Sam smiled and then walked out, leaving Dean and Cas alone. It was quiet for a moment before Dean said he'd be back. Castiel sat in one of the two seats at the small table. Da walked back in with two plates, he sat one down in front of Castiel and then took his own and sat down.

"Hope you like lasagna."

"I've not had any in years." Castiel picked up his fork and took a bite. "Oh my God, this is amazing! Did you make it?"

"Sam helped."

Castiel rolled his yes and took another bite. Throughout the rest of the meal they talked and laughed and just enjoyed the others company. Once they were done Dean took the plates and put them into the sink. It was now 7:30.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"I told everyone I wouldn't be home till 8:30, so whatever."

"Would you like a tour?" Dean teased. Castiel laughed lightly but nodded. Dean walked his way through the kitchen and living room pointing out things and showed Castiel where the bathroom was where Sam's room was and his Dads small room. When they came to Deans room they stopped. "I'm going to apologize for the actual mess." Dean turned the handle and walked in. There were band posters hanging on the walls. Records and CDs littered the floor but otherwise the room was spotless.

"Well," Dean said, "It is now 7:42. we still have a good 30 minutes. What can we do no-" Castiel grabbed Deans face and kissed him again and again.

"Is this okay?" Castiel asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean answered. Dean closed his bedroom door and then grabbed Castiel and slammed him into it. The kisses became heated and soon Dean was working his way down Castiel's neck. Castiel's hands untucked the white button up and ran his hands along Deans stomach and chest. Castiel was gasping as Dean started sucking hickeys onto Castiel's exposed collarbone. Deans fingers undid one button on Castiel's shirt, then another and another until Castiel was left shirtless. Dean pulled the shirt off slowly as if capturing the moment. Castiel began working on the buttons on Deans shirt.

"How far are we going?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out when we get there." Deans tone was impatient. Which only made Castiel's pants feel three sizes to small. Castiel pulled off Dean's shirt and ran his hands up Deans arms and then down his chest to his abdomen. Dean's breath hitched and Castiel smiled as Dean kissed him again. Castiel was dizzy he felt as if any moment he would...oh no. Power inside Castiel was blooming. He needed to stop. But he couldn't his mind was saying no but his body screamed yes. Castiel began returning the favor of sucking hickies onto Dean. After Castiel had placed the fifth one they heard a car pull in.

Dean pulled away and Castiel turned around trying to hide the bright blue that his eyes were glowing. He clenched his hands into fists and willed his mind and body to calm down.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"You good?"

Castiel took a deep breath. Inhale the power. Exhale it. Castiel turned and saw Dean staring at him with a look he couldn't place.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good." Castiel looked at the clock. 8:15. "Shit! I gotta go! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, your house at 3?"

"Yep." Castiel grabbed his wrinkled shirt off the floor and quickly buttoned it up. Before he left he ran over and kissed Dean as passionately as he could before turning and running out the door.

"Hey Cas!"

"Hey Sam!"

"Bye Cas!"

Castiel laughed. "Bye Sam!"

Castiel got into his car and drove back to his house. When he got in Anna was watching tv in the living room.

"Hey Cassie, how'd it-" she turned and saw what Castiel could imagine was an interesting sight. "I see it went just fine."

Castiel's face heated up and Anna laughed getting up and walking over to him. She took one finger and hooked it on the neck of his button up and then pulled down exposing three of the hickies on his neck. Anna whistled.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You want too though."

Anna smiled and then pushed Castiel up the stairs.

"Go clean up before Hannah and Naomi see you!" Castiel kissed Anna on the cheek and then darted off to his bedroom. He went and collapsed on his bed. If he focused hard enough he could still feel Deans lips on him.

 


	6. I'm A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see more of Cas' "abilities" the extent of them and such. Bare with me here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away from OneRepublic titles to anything.  
> Some other bands have better titles.  
> I'll let you now who each song is by.

When Castiel woke up it was still dark outside. He glanced over and saw the clock on his bedside table. 4:42 a.m. He got up and grabbed his phone. There was one new message. From Dean. Castiel's heart leaped.

**Hey, you awake?**

That was sent at 4:37 a.m. maybe that was what woke him up.

_**Yes.** _

Castiel stared at his phone for two minutes before a text came through.

**I had fun tonight**

Another message came in a few seconds later.

**Or, last night?**

Castiel smiled.

_**Me too. We should do it again. Soon.** _

**Which part ;)**

_**The last part ;)** _

As soon as Castiel sent that his hands began shaking. What was he doing?

**Deal! Skip school Monday?**

_**Go to bed Dean.** _

Today was now Saturday and Castiel needed today to think about everything. After an hour of tossing and turning Castiel got up and went to the door that he had told Dean was a closet. After closing the door and walking to the center of the room he let the power roam free throughout his body. He felt his eyes glow and his wings come into this dimension. The lights flickered and then got brighter. As Castiel trained on controlling his power he began getting frustrated. Young angels had a hard time keeping their vessel. Most of them didn't last long.

Gabriel found that out the hard way. Right after graduation Gabriel had decided he was tired of the human life and since he had trained well he was allowed to leave and go to heaven early. Gabriel was now training to become an archangel up in heaven. Castiel, unlike Gabriel, wanted to live his human life. Or as normal as you can call it. As the oldest it was his responsibility to make sure that his siblings got to experience their life. In order to be a proper angel you had to first live a human life. It taught you the ways and feelings of human nature so they could relate.

Today Castiel slipped, he had almost exposed who he was. What would Dean think? That question rose up in Castiel over and over for a good thirty minutes. What if he told Dean? Not anytime soon of course but in the future, what would Dean think or do?     

 

Around 9 a.m. Hannah walked into their training room.

"You look disgusting." Hannah's nose wrinkled up. It was true Castiel knew he had sweat dripping from several hours of deep concentration and he hadn't cleaned up from last nights date with Dean. Castiel released his grip on focus and the rooms lights flickered.

"What do you need?" Castiel's voice was hoarse. Hannah whistled.

"What's gotten you in such a pissy mood?" Hannah walked over to where Castiel was seated on the floor and sat in front of him. She reached one of her hands out and ran it through Castiel's hair. "Come on, talk to me."

"I almost slipped." Castiel whispered.

"What?"

"I went to Dean's and we...got slightly carried away. I wanted to show him, I kept going and thank God his brother walked in when he did or-"

"I get the picture!" Hannah closed her eyes and laughed a quiet little huff. "Oh my dear Castiel, loosing himself over a boy." Castiel's eyes narrowed and Hannah laughed a bit louder before sighing. "You can't tell him Cassie. You know you can't. Your 18 now but, you couldn't live a life with him. You have responsibilities, I have responsibilities. I love you Castiel, but I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you." Castiel's heart broke with the harshness of the words. Tears spilled over. "Jesus Cas, you love him! Like LOVE him." Castiel sat there with tears still in his eyes. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"YES! YES! I LOVE HIM!" Castiel let his frustration go suddenly. All the lights shattered and glass rained down. It was pitch black in the room but he knew Hannah was still seated in front of him. "What do I do Hannah?"

"Do what we have to. But fall in love. Fall hard. Live it while you can, for as long as you can." Castiel's heart swelled. He longed for Dean to be with him. Hannah inhaled and suddenly the lights were back on. "Me and the girls are going out for awhile. Clean up and have him over I think you two should have a talk. Decide where this is all going okay?"

Castiel nodded and Hannah got up and walked toward the door.

"Be smart about this Cas. Don't let it blind you." 

 

_**Everyone left. Wanna come up?** _

 

**Be there in 30.**

 

Castiel took a quick shower and had just put on some jeans when the doorbell rang. Castiel grabbed a button up and started to put it on. He opened the door and Dean stood on the other side. Castiel fumbled with his buttons.

"Hey!" Castiel said while looking down trying to button his shirt up more.

"Um...uh..I-I....Hey." Dean sighed. "Sorry. I just...you're distracting me."

Castiel smile and looked up into Deans eyes.

"How so?" Castiel made his voice low and Deans face flushed. Dean shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"So what are we doing today?" Deans voice cracked at the beginning making Castiel smirk.

"Whatever you want to do." Dean thought for a moment.

"Intense make-out session?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah! Clothes should sadly stay on as I don't know when the girls will be back."

And so it began. Castiel grabbed Deans belt loops and pulled him over to the couch where they collapsed. Dean straddled Castiel's hips and ran his hands over Castiel's exposed collarbone. Dean saw the little marks that he himself had left the night before. He wanted to leave more. Castiel looked up at Dean seeing the lust in his eyes.

"Kiss me." Castiel whispered. Dean snapped out of the trance he was in and crashed his lips onto Castiel's. After a few moments Dean felt Castiel's hands go up his loose t-shirt.

For a good hour Cas and Dean remained glued together until Dean pulled apart. "Lets go out."

"Where?" Castiel asked.

"To get food." Castiel rolled his eyes before nodding. Dean reached out and buttoned Castiel's shirt. "You should wear button ups all the time."

*********

Dean drove them to the diner that was down the road from their houses that he had found. It was perfect because no one from school ever showed up there. The door dinged as they walked in and sat in a booth. They both ordered burgers and chatted until the waitress brought out their food.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do after graduation?" Castiel saw as Dean froze. Swallowing the bite in his mouth Dean cleared his throat.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, that's all."

"What do you want to do Cas?"

"I asked you first." Castiel reminded Dean. Dean sighed.

"I don't know. Take up the family business."

"What's that? You never talk about it."  

"Exactly." Castiel flinched at the harshness of his voice. After a few more bites of his amazing burger Castiel was caught off guard by Deans voice.

"You never told me what you wanted to do." Deans voice was soft. Castiel wished he could come back with a snarky comment but he found himself unable to be a jerk to Dean.

"I want to write. I love music and drawing but I've always had a thing for writing. Something about being in control of everything. It's what you want  no one has to tell you what to do." Castiel was looking longingly at the table. Dean felt something inside him break a little bit more.

"I'd love to work on old model cars." Dean confessed. Funny how Cas had that effect on him as quickly as his walls went up Castiel knocked them down. Castiel smiled and shook his head.

"I could see you doing that."

As they sat in their little booth they talked about the future. Carefully avoiding the topic of their future together, if that was even a potential thing. Around 8:00 Castiels phone buzzed.

"Coming home at any time today? Where'd you go?"

Castiel smile and typed a message back to Hannah.

_**Yes. And to the diner down the road.** _

"We should probably get going. Hannah is getting antsy."

On the drive back to Castiel's house Dean held the blue eyed boys hand. Not wanting to let go when they pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for today Dean." Instead of waiting for a reply Castiel simply reached over turned Deans face so he could properly kiss him goodnight. When he pulled away he got out and closed he car door behind him. "Bye." Castiel whispered. Dean winked at him and the drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I've had a really big writers block. I've been trying to figure out how to get to the climax and its difficult!   
> The title is I'm A Mess by Ed Sheeran


	7. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've been waiting for chapter seven I apologize. I was in a HUGE writers block and no one was commenting and i had no kudos. So I felt like no one wanted to read this. But then I realized, this is MY story that I am writing. I'm writing for me. I need to finish this story. So...without further ado...here is the next chapter!  
> Call Me by Shinedown

In the weeks after the diner date, Cas and Dean became nearly inseparable. But they both still harbored their secrets. Dean knowing Castiel's, just not the full extent. Some times Dean would catch Cas slipping up when things between them got heated. They hadn't been able to expand on their desires because half way through a make-out session Cas would pull away. Dean always noticed that when Cas did pull away his eyes, which were a deep blue on a regular basis, became sky blue.  

Dean desperately wanted to tell Castiel his secret but that would also mean he would expose why he came to this town in the first place. Castiel may be in love with Dean but Dean didn't think telling Cas he had come to kill him and his family would really help their relationship. Sam was aware of the situation and had Deans back whenever John Winchester began asking questions Dean could not answer. 

"What's taking so long Dean?" John would ask. 

"They're deeply rooted in the school have to find an opening." Sam would say before Dean could stutter a shitty excuse. But very soon this excuse would be over. Dean and Cas' senior year was coming to a close. Only two weeks left and they were done. When Dean thought about that ever nearing time bomb ticking away he noticed his heart began to pound and his breathing became labored.

"How could this happen Sammy? How is it possible? I'm straight!"

"Obviously not."

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, your only gay for Cas right?"

"No!.....Yes!...I don't know!" At that Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't know?" Dean grunted in frustration.

"What I mean is, before Cas I don't know. Back to the point, why am I in love with Castiel Novak?"

"So now you're in love with him?" Sams tone became teasing and Dean saw the smile trying to hide. Dean ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah..." Dean thought about Castiel's features. His dark hair and his blue eyes that never stopped mesmerizing him. The muscles that ran down his arms and his firm chest Dean loved to-

"DUDE IF YOU GET A BONER I'M TELLING DAD!" Sam squealed. Deans face flushed.

"I wasn't!"

"Lair."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean heard the sound of Johns car pulling into the driveway.

"We can finish this conversation later." Sam promised. Dean nodded and trekked downstairs.

 

 Cas' phone lit up before ringing, illuminating his dark bedroom. Cas rolled his eyes not in much of a mood to talk, that is until Renegade began playing. Castiel fumbled out from beneath the covers, slowed his breathing and answered with a soft "Hello Dean."

"Why are parents such ass wipes?"

"Because they want whats best for you."

"Ha! Yeah okay."

"What happened Dean?"

"My dad is just...he's always gone so he expects me to manage not only my life but his and Sam's. I only have so much time! You cant expect me to drop everything and-" Castiel listened as Dean continued to ramble. Never once loosing interest. "It's ridiculous you know?" There was a long pause. Neither of them said anything.

"Yeah I guess." Castiel finally answered. Castiel could sense Deans awkwardness. It was something Castiel had managed to avoid talking about in his months with Dean. Dean never asked and Castiel never implied anything. Kind of like how Dean usually avoids talk of his dad. Castiel felt a prickle of curiosity and couldn't resist. "Why doesn't he just quit his job?"

"Because not many others want to do it."

"So its a shitty job."

"You could say that."

"So what is it exactly he does?"

 

"He hunts." Dean breathes into the phone. He holds his breath waiting for Castiel's reply.

"Lots of people hunt Dean." Castiel's voice wasn't rude just, suspicious. He knew Dean wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Not this kind of hunting." Dean kicked himself for risking loosing Castiel.

"What kind of hunting is that?"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from his room.

"Hang on Cas." Dean held the phone away from his mouth as he walked into Sams room. "What do you need Sam?"

"Have you seen my laptop charger."

"No? Why?"

"Because I need it and it's not here!"

"Okay okay chill! Did you check behind your bed?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes, but got up and looked behind his bed.

"Found it."

"Yeah your welcome. Now leave me alone I'm on the phone." Dean walked out of Sam's room. "Sorry, I'm back....Cas?" Dean pulled the phone away and saw that the call had ended.

 **Everything okay?** Dean texted.

_**yeah, sorry must have lost signal. I'm going to bed. Talk tomorrow.** _

Dean didn't bother replying. He just walked into his room and collapsed on the bed falling asleep in seconds.

 

As the year came to a close Cas and Dean became increasingly curious about each other. On more than one occasion Cas or Dean would snap at the other for being nosey. Cas was frustrated that Dean was just about to tell him and now he was locked tighter than a padlock. After a week they both avoided parent talk and each other in general. They went from talking every night and kissing every day to random chit chat and pecks on the cheek. When Dean asked if Cas was mad Cas had said he was just busy with college preparations and that they would talk later. Of course later never came. It was all because that stupid call in which he had almost told Cas the truth. Tomorrow was graduation and Dean was desperate. A week with very little contact was tearing him apart.

**I can't do this.**

_**Do what Dean?** _

**Whatever this is.**

There was a good ten minutes before there was a reply. Dean had purposely sent that to scare Cas. But the reply that he got was far from satisfactory.

**_Well_ **

**Well? Well what?**

_**Stop hiding things from me.** _

**I could say the same now couldn't I?**

Seven minutes passed before Deans phone began to ring. He stared at it and waited till the last second to answer.

"Cas?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What?"

"You want me to stop hiding...so be it, ask me anything."

Deans head swarmed with questions but he stayed silent.

"Come on Dean. Don't you want to know?"

"Not like this." Dean answered weakly. There was a pause.

"Then how?" Castiel's voice had softened slightly.

"I want to talk to you Cas. I really do. I will! Tomorrow after graduation!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere we can't be overheard."

"I know where to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you see something that doesn't make sense or comment what you think.  
> I tend to post every other day or so cuz I hate the week long wait but it could be three days before the next chapter because I'm still figuring things out.
> 
> Chapter Titles are songs. Foreshadows what's to come.  
> More or less.  
> Everybody Loves Me- OneRepublic


End file.
